


Amoureusement gaffeur

by Beendy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry aura sa surprise, Harry est vraiment très maladroit, Harry se sent con, L'infirmière est chiante, Louis s'énérve, Louis se moque gentiment, M/M, OS cours, Os de St Valentin, Surprise raté
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beendy/pseuds/Beendy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry voulait faire plaisir à Louis... Malheureusement ça ne se passera pas comme il l'avait prévu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amoureusement gaffeur

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit OS sans prétention. Je l'avais écrit pour la St Valentin donc j'espére qu'il vous plaira.

Harry soupira une énième fois avant de serrer les dents pour contrôler la douleur. Le médecin venait de finir d'ausculter son nez, il était bel et bien cassé mais, il ne savait pas s'il allait avoir besoin d'une opération chirurgicale. Pour le moment, il s'obstinait à expliquer en long, en large est en travers le pourquoi du comment il se l'était casser. Puis pourquoi il avait des bleus sur les bras et des coupures sur les mains. Sa maladresse légendaires en était la seule responsable mais, les infirmières n'étaient pas du même avis. Elles étaient persuadées que le coupable de tout ça, était Louis, le compagnon de Harry. Pour elles, Harry était un homme battu par son conjoint.

« **Ce n'est pas lui, pourquoi vous dites ça ? Je suis hyper maladroit, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal a ça.** »

« **Monsieur, on veut seulement vous aider et nier la vérité ne vous aidera pas,** » dit-elle doucement.

« **Non mais, vous n'êtes pas bien, Louis n'a jamais levé la main sur moi,** » il se massa les tempes agacé. « **C'est quoi ces insinuations ?** »

« **Nous n'insinuons rien du tout, on constate que vous avez des bleus sur les bras et que vous venez avec un nez cassé,** » expliqua calmement l'une des infirmières en montrant du doigt ses bras marquer.

« **Et ?... Ça ne veut rien dire !** » ça commençait vraiment à l'énerver, Louis l'avait emmené là pour le soigner et voilà qu'on l'accusait de battre son conjoint. « **Puisque je vous dis que je suis tombé, je préparais une soirée et tout est partie de travers.** »

« **Parce qu'il vous a frappé ?** » surenchérit l'une des infirmières.

« **Mais, vous le faite exprès, ce n'est pas possible sérieux, vous commencez sérieusement à me faire chier.** »

Il avait envie de pleurer, tout aller de travers. Sa journée avait été pires que maladroite. Il voulait faire une surprise à son compagnon, quand celui-ci rentrerait du travail. Seulement il l'avait trouvé lui, par terre au milieu du salon, le nez en sang. Quel gâchis. Pourquoi il avait eu cette idée franchement, il se connaissait pourtant. Maladroit comme lui, impossible qu'il fasse quelque chose sans en casser une autre. Ce n'est pas pour rien que toute sa famille et ses amis proches le surnomme le gaffeur.

« **Harry !** » l'appela doucement la personne qui venait de rentrée dans la salle d'auscultation. « **Harry ?** » un sourire pris place sur les lèvres du brun, il était encore dans la lune, « **Hazza.** »

« **Hein ?** » se repris en sursaut l'appeler, « **Louis !** » il se leva précipitamment avant de sauter au cou du son compagnon en faisant tout de même attention à ses côtes casser.

« **Désolé de ne venir que maintenant ils ne voulaient pas me laisser entrer,** » se justifia-t-il. « **Il s'est passer quoi ?** »

« **Ils ont vu mes bleus,** » commença-t-il gêner en montrant ses bras, « **ils m'ont posé tout un tas de questions, comment c'était arrivé, où et quand,** » il soupira. « **Ils pensent que c'est toi qui me les a fait,** » avoua-t-il a demi mot en fixant l'infirmière rester dans la pièce.

« **Il pense que quoi ? Que moi, je te frappe ? C'est ça ?** » Harry acquiesça devant les questions et l'air surpris de son conjoint. « **C'est une blague ?** »

« **Non, ils en ont l'air persuader, c'est surement pour ça qu'ils ne t'ont pas laissé entrer avant.** »

« **C'est du gros n'importe quoi,** » Louis l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de s'asseoir à ses côté.

« **J'aurais fait fort pour cette journée !** » s'exclama le blesser en rigolant doucement.

« **Tu m'étonnes, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé d'ailleurs ? Les bleus et les coupures et surtout comment tu as fait ton compte pour te casser le nez ?** » il passa sa main sur le bras gauche du blesser effleurant les quelques marques.

Harry grimaça en se remémorant sa fin d'après-midi, moment où il avait commencé à préparer la soirée et là où tout était partie de travers. Louis allait se foutre de sa gueule, c'était obligé. C'est tellement gros qu'on ne peut quand rire et vaut mieux. Il souffla pour se donner du courage, fixa le brun avant de commencer à lui raconter ses péripéties.

 

**[...]**

 

Quinze heures sonna alors que le propriétaire des lieux pénétra dans l'appartement calme. Ce jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans venait de finir les dernières courses pour la préparation de sa soirée de St Valentin. Préparation qui malgré son organisation méticuleuse commençait mal puisqu'il avait oublié de passer chez le fleuriste pour prendre une rose rouge. C'était une petite tradition du couple, à leur première St Valentin les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient tendus une rose rouge au même moment avec ce même petit rougissement sur les joues et depuis c'était resté, ils se l'offraient tous les ans.

Un soupir incontrôlable sortie de sa bouche quand, il déposa les nombreux sacs contenant les aliments pour la préparation du repas, la décoration de la table et sa chemise blanche. Car oui, il avait été obligé de sans acheter une nouvelle sachant que la précédente avait fini à la poubelle, un morceau de manche en moins. Seulement, il manquait un sac et le plus important à ses yeux.

Il avait pris la peine de le réserver et de confirmer sa réservation par téléphone mais, en passant le chercher tout à l'heure, une immense déception avait pris place en lui. Le vendeur venait de vendre le dernier, celui qui lui était réservé. Lui pourtant si calme d'habitude n'avait pas pu se contenir et avait hurlé sur ce vendeur pendant vingt minutes.

Le directeur avait fini par montrer le bout de son nez et après explication et vérification, il y avait bien eu une erreur de la part du vendeur. L'objet avait effectivement été mis de côté par un autre vendeur. Malgré les propositions de vente du directeur, Harry avait refusé, il voulait absolument l'autre et pas un objet quelconque. C'était celui là ou rien. Il était tout de même repartit avec un bon cadeau de cinquante euros pour le préjudice. Ça ne changeait rien à la donne, il n'avait pas de cadeau à offrir à Louis.

Sa préparation s'annonçait plus que mal. Si ça commençait comme ça, il ne cherchait même pas à savoir comment ce serait ce soir. Harry était un garçon adorable, gentil, souriant mais, très, très gaffeur. Il avait deux mains et deux pieds gauche, le moindre truc qu'il faisait finissait la plupart du temps en catastrophe. Le jeune homme en avait marre, plus que marre même.

Il ne pouvait rien faire, rien organiser ni préparer. Il avait espéré que pour une fois ça ce passe bien mais rien qu'avec ça, il comprenait la suite de son après-midi. Une fois de plus Louis n'aurait pas le droit à ce qu'il mérite vraiment, une belle St Valentin avec un bon repas et une jolie table. Harry voulait que pour une fois, le châtain soit fière de lui. Reprenant son courage à deux mains, il chassa ses idées noires et se jura de faire de son mieux. Louis aurait sa soirée de St Valentin et ce, malgré ses maladresses.

Il souffla et enleva son manteau et ses chaussures pour être à l'aise. Il attrapa les sacs contenant les aliments pour ses trois recettes avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Il avait passés des heures à chercher les recettes parfaites pour cette soirée. Quelque chose d'original, qu'il ne mangeait pas souvent et qui leur ferait plaisir à tous les deux. Pas compliquer en soit, vu qu'ils ne sont pas difficile et mange de tout. Seulement, les recettes ne devaient pas être trop compliqué pour qu'il puisse les réaliser sans faire de gaffe.

Il commença par ranger tous les ingrédients qui devaient être rangés au frais. Les légumes étaient restés sur le plan de travail ainsi que les ingrédients qu'il avait besoin pour sa vérine. Il avait sorti une planche à découper, un couteau, un économe et divers plats qui pourrait lui servir pour la suite ainsi que des verrines.

Ça avait pourtant bien commencer pour lui. La préparation de la verrine c'était plutôt bien dérouler, il ne s'était pas coupé, ni bruler et n'avait rien cassé. Bon début et pour une fois qu'il réussissait quelque chose sans créer une catastrophe. Il avait ensuite enchainé sur les légumes pour les papillotes de saumon.

Il s'était coupé le pouce et avait mis du sang partout parce qu'il avait mis un petit moment avant de réagir et de se précipiter vers l'évier. Après une sueur froide de peur de devoir faire recoudre son doigt, il avait pu reprendre sa préparation après avoir fait un pansement sommaire mais, qui tenait.

La préparation du repas se poursuivit avec le plat principal et le dessert. Il ne cassa qu'un plat et ne se recoupa qu'une fois pendant leur préparation. Harry avait eu envie de pleurer quand il avait vu une nouvelle fois son sang glisser sur ses doigts. Il en avait vraiment marre, un jour il réussirait à se trancher les veines sans le vouloir. Ça l'avait fait rire, c'était une mort stupide.

Il avait donc réussi à finir la préparation des papillotes, la cuisson du riz, la préparation du fondant au chocolat, mais il n'avait pas osé vérifier la cuisson de celui-ci. Pour lui, il était réussi mais bon, sa chance légendaire en avait surement décidé autrement. Il ne lui resterait plus cas enfourné les papillotes une quinzaine de minutes et faire réchauffer la sauce qu'il avait méticuleusement préparé quand Louis arriverait.

Pour le moment il ne rêvait que d'une bonne douche, il lui restait une heure avant que son compagnon ne rentre. Largement de temps pour se détendre sous le jet d'eau, pour préparer la table et disposer les bougies un peu partout dans la grande pièce à vivre.

Malheureusement pour lui, la douche n'avait pas été aussi bonne que prévu. Il s'était brulé avec l'eau, il l'avait ouvert pendant qu'il se déshabillait pour la laisser chauffer, mais apparemment la température était réglée trop forte. Le brun avait réagi rapidement en ressortant aussi sec de la douche. Après un réglage minutieux de la température, il avait pu se laver tranquillement. Seulement au moment de sortir, il glissait sur la petite flaque qu'il avait créé en ressortant se rattrapant comme il pu au porte serviette. Plus de peur que de mal.

Harry avait rapidement rejoins sa chambre pour s'habiller. Ses vêtements étaient prêts sur le lit, boxer, chaussettes, un jean slim noir et la fameuse chemise blanche. Dix minutes plus tard il ressortit de la chambre fin près, ses cheveux sécheraient tous seul. Louis aimait bien quand ils étaient encore un peu humide.

La table. Une belle nappe et des assiettes blanches, des couverts et une serviette rouge chacun. Il ne restait que les bougies à disposer sur la table et un peu partout dans la pièce. Une ambiance romantique. Il était resté plusieurs minutes à changer la disposition des bougies sur la table, ne sachant pas trop comment les mettre pour ne pas que ça les gênent pendant le repas. Une fois finie, il en avait disposé sur le buffet, par terre au coin de la pièce, sur la table basse et dans certains emplacement du meuble télé.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, il avait constaté que son compagnon arriverait d'une minute à l'autre. Il avait attrapé le briquet qu'il avait préparé avant de commencer à allumer toutes les mèches. Il voulait que tout soit près quand Louis arriverait. En ouvrant la porte, il voulait qu'il reste surpris devant sa surprise.

Il n'avait pas mis le feu à la nappe comme ça lui était déjà arrivé une fois. Il ne s'était pas non plus bruler avec le briquer bien que celui-ci commençait à chauffer. Il ne lui restait plus que les quelques bougies sur la table en verre du salon.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ce qui lui arriverait, pas le moins du monde. Quelle idée de se prendre le pied dans le tapis franchement. Il n'avait pas demandé ça, juste pouvoir allumer tranquillement les six bougies qui restaient. Le destin en avait décider autrement.

Harry s'était pris le pied droit dans le tapis qu'il avait acheté. Il avait supplié Louis pendant un mois pour qu'il accepte dans mettre un. Sale traite ! Impuissant, il avait tout de même essayer de se rattraper en vain et en voyant la table basse en verre, il avait prié pour ce faire le moins mal possible. Raté. Il était tombé le nez le premier sur le gros morceau de verre qui, sous le choc s'était brisée en de millions de petits morceaux.

Un grognement de douleur avait emplis le salon après le grand fracas. Il n'avait pas osé bouger, il s'était surement casser plusieurs choses en tombant. Les douleurs dans son nez et ses côtes lui affirmer que oui, il y avait de la casse et des deux côtés. Harry s'était assis le plus doucement possible en retenant ses larmes, mais surtout en regardant les dégâts qu'il avait causés. Louis allait le tuer, il adorait cette table. Il avait grimacé en voyant les gouttes de sang couler de son nez faire une tâche immonde sur sa chemise neuve. Il avait eu beau mettre ses mains sur son nez, ça n'avait rien changé.

Un « **Harry** » l'avait sortie de sa torpeur, Louis venait de rentrer. Il avait entendu un bruit énorme venant de l'appartement quand il montait tranquillement les marches de l'immeuble, un joli bouquet de rose rouge dans les mains. Il s'était précipité et avait vu Harry assis par terre, les mains pleines de sang et des bouts de verres partout. Il était pieds nus et Louis avait dû le porter pour l'extraire sans danger de tous ses bouts de verres.

 

**[...]**

 

« **Puis tu m'as emmené ici et voilà,** » souffla Harry en le regardant. « **Tu peux rire, je ne t'en voudrais pas ! Surtout avec ce truc sur le nez, j'ai l'air fin.** »

« **Harry,** » il lui sourit en enlaçant ses doigts aux siens, « **je n'ai pas l'intention de rire, tu t'es fait très mal, il y a rien de drôle à ça mon cœur. Par contre, ta malchance m'étonnera toujours.** »

« **C'est de pire en pire j'ai l'impression,** » soupira le brun en le regardant dépité.

« **N'importe quoi !** » dit le châtain en pouffant de rire. « **C'est parce que tu veux bien faire, plus tu te concentres plus ça joue contre toi.** »

« **Hum, je suis vraiment désolé.** »

« **Tu n'as pas t'excuser, ce n'est pas de faute. Le plus important c'est que tu ailles bien malgré ton nez et tes deux côtes cassées. D'accord ?** »

Harry acquiesça en souriant avant de tendre les lèvres pour réclamer un baiser. Louis ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et posa rapidement plusieurs baisés sur la bouche du plus jeune.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrée le médecin et l'une des infirmières. Le médecin sourit gentiment aux deux jeunes hommes avant de tendre un petit tas de feuilles, dont l'ordonnance, l'arrêt de travail et ses radios. Il lui expliqua rapidement la prise des analgésiques pour la douleur, il ne devait surtout pas en abuser. Il lui précisa d'éviter de trop bouger les premiers jours et le temps que ses côtes lui fassent moins mal. Louis pouffa de rire à ses mots, Harry avait la bougeotte, il était impossible qu'il reste en place plus de cinq minutes. Le plus jeune le regarda méchamment avant de sourire doucement.

« **Bon,** » sourit le médecin en regardant les deux hommes. « **On ne va pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je pense que je n'ai rien oublié, » dit-il en réfléchissant. « Ah si, je ne pense pas qu'une opération soit nécessaire, votre nez est cassé mais, aucune déviation, ni bosse ou autres qui fasse qu'on soit obligé d'opérer. Par contre, je vous ai donné le numéro d'un ORL, je lui ai envoyé un mail, vous pourrez l 'appeler dès lundi, c'est lui qui auscultera votre nez dans les semaines à venir.** »

« **Merci,** » murmura Harry en regardant la carte de visite tenue sur ses radios par un trombone.

« **De rien jeune homme, faites attention hein !** » Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait dans une de ses chambres.

« **Heu docteur, je ne pense pas que...** » dit précipitamment l'infirmière en voyant le bouclé se relever du lit.

« **Que quoi ?** » demanda le médecin apparemment agacé par les futures paroles de l'infirmière.

« **Vu les marques que monsieur Styles à sur le corps, c'est dangereux de le laisser rentrer avec son compagnon,** » expliqua-t-elle en ne quittant pas le châtain des yeux.

« **Oh non, elle recommence,** » gémit Harry en se laissant aller contre Louis. Ce dernier resserra ses bras autour du plus jeune en fixant la femme.

« **Madame pour votre information, je n'ai jamais levé la main sur Harry. Vos accusations son infondés et...** » il se fit couper par le médecin.

« **Monsieur Styles est malheureusement pour lui, un jeune homme très maladroit. Si vous aviez pris le temps de regarder son dossier médical. Vous auriez vue Annie, qu'il est déjà venu a de nombreuses reprises et ce depuis de nombreuses années. Son compagnon ne le bat pas, alors arrêter de suspecter tout le monde et allait soigner quelqu'un.** » Il lui indiqua la porte d'un regard avant de se tourner vers le couple. « **Je suis vraiment désolé pour son comportement,** » s'excusa-t-il doucement avant de leur serrer la main et de leur dire au revoir.

Harry attrapa de nouveau la main de Louis avant de le tirer à sa suite. Il voulait sortir au plus vite de cet endroit. Il y avait passé trop de temps à son goût. Leur soirée était gâchée et c'était une fois de plus sa faute.

« **Haz ! Oh, oh hazza ?** » le châtain le secoua doucement pour le faire sortir de ses pensées. « **qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** »

« **J'ai gâcher notre soirée, je suis bon cas ça de toute façon,** » avoua le plus jeune en soufflant.

« **Je t'interdis de dire ça,** » le gronda Louis en ouvrant la portière l'incitant à monter dans la voiture.

Le trajet se passa en silence. Les rues étaient plutôt calme et Harry observer le peu de personnes qui se trouvaient dans celle-ci. Louis avait pris la voiture de collection, celle que son père lui avait offerte quand il avait eu son permis. À première vu, il n'avait pas tâcher les sièges en mettant du sang partout. ça le soulagea grandement parce que Louis avait refusé de prendre l'autre voiture puisqu'elle était derrière et ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps de faire l'échange, vu l'état dans lequel était Harry.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant l'immeuble et Louis se précipita pour aider Harry a sortir de la voiture mais, également à monter les marches des deux étages. Le plus vieux ouvrit la porte d'entrée et aida le bouclé à s'asseoir à la table de la salle à manger. La table qu'il avait dressée quelques heures plus tôt. Il sursauta en sentant les doigts de son compagnon retirer sa veste et commencer à déboutonner sa chemise.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lou ?** » demanda Harry en le regardant bizarrement.

L'interroger ne répondit pas, il lui sourit avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres et de partir vers la cuisine. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, la chemise en moins. Il venait sûrement de la jeter. Il disparu dans le couloir quelques minutes avant de revenir un bout de tissu dans les mains. Il le déplia devant le plus jeune avant de lui sourire et de lui mettre autour de la tête. Il l'aida à passer ses bras et à le descendre.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** » redemanda le plus jeune.

« **C'est mon t-shirt préféré et je trouve que pour ce diner, c'est parfait,** » expliqua le châtain en ignorant une fois de plus la question de son compagnon.

« **Le diner ? Quel diner ?** » questionna Harry surpris.

« **Celui que tu as préparé cet après-midi.** »

« **Mais, il est plus de vingt-deux heures Lou, on ne peut pas,** » dit-il en regardant l'horloge de la pièce à vivre.

« **Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ?** » demanda Louis en revenant vers lui. « **Je meurs de faim pour ma part et on est toujours le quatorze février à ce que je sache. Joyeuse st Valentin !** » dit-il en lui tendant une rose rouge et en l'embrassant.

« **Mais...** »

« **Pas de mais,** » le plus vieux posa ses doigts sur la bouche du brun, « **j'apporte les entrées et je mets les papillotes au four. Combien de minutes ?** »

« **Heu... quin... quinze minutes,** » bafouilla Harry en comprenant doucement que Louis avait décidé de faire cette soirée malgré sa mésaventure. Il se releva aussi vite qu'il le put « Lou, » son compagnon se retourna et ouvrit ses bras en le voyant trottiner vers lui. « **Merci,** » Louis l'embrassa avant de le serait contre lui faisant se frôler leur nez, « **je t'aime,** » murmura le bouclé.

Le châtain remis une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière l'oreille du plus jeune, il frôla ses lèvres des siennes, « **moi aussi, je t'aime.** »

Harry colla sa bouche à celle de Louis avant de rapidement approfondir le baiser, les faisant soupirer tous les deux. Le bouclé passa ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux avant de couiner en lâchant la bouche de celui-ci. Le châtain s'excusa en posant plusieurs baisés chaste sur ses lèvres. Il l'avait serré un peu trop contre lui, lui faisant mal. Les prochaines semaines allées vraiment être dure pour eux deux.

Harry retourna s'asseoir à la table pendant que son compagnon s'affairait en cuisine. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, les verrines dans les mains et une enveloppe coincé sous un de ses bras. ça intrigua fortement le plus jeune qui essaya de voir si il y avait quelque chose d'écrit dessus. Louis déposa les verrines et pris place face à lui. Il sourit mystérieusement avant de lui tendre la fameuse enveloppe.

« **C'est quoi ?** »

« **Ouvre, tu verras bien,** » l'incita Louis, apparemment contente de sa surprise.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et l'ouvrit avant d'en sortir une photo. La photo d'un chalet entourer de grands pins et couvert de neige.

« **Jolie photo,** » souffla-t-il en la fixant étrangement.

« **Cette jolie photo, c'est notre résidence pour deux semaines à partir de lundi. Rien que nous dans ce chalet au milieu de la forêt.** »

« **Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le ski ?** »

« **Est-ce que je t'ai parlé de skier ? Connaissant ta maladresse,** » le plus jeune rougit, « **et ma nullité à faire de ce sport, j'ai seulement réservé ce chalet dans un endroit loin des pistes.** » Il lui sourit avant de poursuivre, « **j'irais faire les courses demain, tu pourras venir bien sûr, comme ça on sera tranquille, pas besoin de sortir et de risquer une chute. Juste toi, moi et un feu de cheminer.** »

« **Vraiment ?** »

« **Oui, dans une semaine on sera déjà là-bas à cette heure là,** » expliqua Louis en souriant alors qu'il posa sa main sur celle d'Harry.

« **Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas,** » se justifia-t-il très surpris de ces vacances. « **Je n'ai rien pour toi. Ce con de vendeur a fait n'importe quoi et je me retrouve avec rien pour toi.** »

« **Ce n'est rien Harry, je m'en fiche, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là, avec moi,** » il enlaça ses doigts à ceux du brun. « **C'est le plus important pour moi et... tu es un très beau cadeau je trouve,** » il lui fit un clin d'œil en rigolant doucement.

« **Louis, à quoi tu penses encore !** » s'offusqua Harry en pouffant de rire et rougissant légèrement.

La soirée s'annonçait plus que parfaite.

 

FIN


End file.
